Merry Christmas
by MaslowRoxMusic
Summary: Logan doesn't know what to get Carlos, his crush. What will Carlos get him? Sorry, I know this is late and I haven't written anything in forever! NOTE: I do not own Big Time Rush.


It was 3 days before Christmas, and Logan had bought presents for everyone he knew - except for his three best friends. He knew what to get his friend Kendall: a beanie. And for James, he could just probably buy some hairspray and he'd be fine. But he didn't know what to get Carlos, his secret Crush. Logan fell in love with him when they started singing together - just something about L.A. filled him with love.

"What does Carlos like?" Logan asked himself. He thought of corn dogs and helmets, but he wanted to give him something that showed that he really of him as important. That he really wanted him to be his own. But alas, nothing special came to mind, so he decided to run to the nearest store and buy him some shirts. He sighed in dismay, knowing that Carlos wouldn't like the gift.

He went back to the Palm Woods to wrap his gifts. Luckily, all the boys were at the pool, so he was able to wrap them in peace. The wrapping paper had a snowflake design, which was simple yet pretty. He then placed a red bow on Carlos' gift. Logan then placed the presents under the Christmas tree near the kitchen. They couldn't make it to Minnesota again because of a snowstorm. So he just sat on the couch then, watched TV, and waited for Christmas to come in 3 days.

Finally, Christmas came to the Palm Woods. All four boys came out of their shared rooms simultaneously. They all ran excitedly to the Christmas tree like little kids, eager to see what they got. Katie and Mrs. Knight were already there, unwrapping presents. Logan unwrapped his presents and was happy with what he got. James gave him an advanced physics book, and Kendall gave him a ticket to a science convention. Carlos, however, also gave Logan a few t-shirts. Nonetheless, he was happy with all the presents.

The boys and Katie then ate Mrs. Knight's Christmas tree-shaped pancakes with sprinkles. After they had finished eating, everyone tried out their new presents. James went to the mirror in his room to try out his new hairspray or cologne or whatever it is he got. Kendall also went to his shared room with James to try on some new beanies and to prepare his new hockey stick.

Logan was going to go to his room that he shared with Carlos to read his books, when Carlos came up to him. "Hey Logan. Thanks for the, um, shirts." he said.

"Oh, you're welcome," Logan said. "Thanks for giving me shirts too. Sorry if you didn't like them, I just didn't know what to get you."

"That's okay, I didn't know what to get you either," Carlos replied, trying to make Logan feel better. "But, all I really wanted for Christmas, was... um..." Carlos couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, it's okay, you can tell me," Logan said.

"I just wanted," he whispered, "you." He looked down at the floor, waiting to hear what Logan would say.

Logan was shocked. "Really? 'Cause, I want to have you too."

Carlos pulled Logan by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him without warning. "Carlos, not here," Logan said as he reluctantly pulled away. He pulled Carlos' arm into their room and they began kissing again. The pair of soft lips rubbed against each other in unison. Carlos then pressed his tongue at the entrance of Logan's lips, and they opened. Logan let Carlos be the dominant one, letting his moist tongue swirl around the insides of his mouth.

Carlos then took his arms off of Logan's shoulders and began to unbutton the shirt of his new boy. He slid the sleeves off of Logan and pulled out of the kiss, emitting a whine from Logan. Carlos scanned Logan's pale body, thinking of what he could do to the smart guy in front of him. He pushed Logan onto the bed and began licking his right nipple. Logan moaned in pleasure as his pink nipple started to harden. Carlos then moved over to the left nipple, giving an equal amount of pleasure.

Carlos stood up and proceeded to take off his own shirt, uncovering the caramel-colored skin. With the room filled with lust, he unbuttoned Logan's pants and left them at his ankles. He began to slowly mouth Logan's hard dick through his boxers, twitching with pleasure. "Damn," Logan moaned. He removed his own boxers and his cock sprung free. The Latino took in the sight with excitement as he swirled on the dick's head, picking up pre-cum. He proceeded to deep throat the smart boy, bobbing up and down. Logan grabbed Carlos' hair, pulling softly and moaning at the feel of his penis in his friend's mouth. Carlos almost choked on the big member and lifted off, much to Logan's displeasure.

The smaller boy stood up again and unbuttoned his own pants. He pulled down his pants and boxers to release his raging hard-on. He picked Logan off of the bed and began to stroke his own penis. Logan got the message, got down on his knees, and started sucking the large member in front of him. He also started jacking off, trying to cum as soon as he could. He soon popped off the dick, needing Carlos inside him. "Fuck me, fuck me now," Logan moaned.

They both climbed onto one of the beds, and Logan got on all fours. Carlos reached into a nearby drawer, grabbed a bottle of lube, and covered his cock in it. He placed it upright against Logan's spread ass, moving his tool up and down against the hole. "Fuck! Stop teasing!" Logan yelled. Carlos smirked and stopped the friction. He positioned his member at the entrance and started to gently press. "Just get inside me!" the smart boy complained. He pushed in, giving Logan a sharp pain, but a good kind. He started thrust in and out, and the smart boy moaned with every push. Going bareback was hard, but the lube helped a little bit. Soon, the pale boy was close to an orgasm.

"Fuck, Carlos," he panted, "I'm close."

"Cum for me, baby," the darker boy said. He pushed harder and deeper and faster to get it out of him. "Scream my name."

"Ngh," Logan could feel it coming out. "Carlos!" he screamed as his white seed shot onto the bed. Carlos also moaned as his white ribbons filled Logan. He pulled out and got off the bed. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and some sweats. The Latino began to doze off on the bed.

"Merry Christmas," Logan said to him.

"Merry Christmas, baby," he managed to say. The two began to sleep.


End file.
